


Fragile Archangel

by StarryOfThy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Bet no one's used that tag), (On Lumine's end), (Reploid Skeleton), Angst, Axl wants to be Lumine's friend for some reason, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Bullying, Character Study, Comfort, Crippled Body, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Hates Lumine, Except Axl, Experimentation, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Body Inhabitation, Fragile Body, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lumine is kinda an asshole, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Post-Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Pre-Rockman X: Command Mission | Megaman X: Command Mission, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, X and Zero doubt they'll be friends, X and Zero hate Lumine for hurting the soft boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOfThy/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: Angels who fall from heaven shall break every bone in their bodies to evade the gaping mouth of hell.
Relationships: Axl & X (Rockman), Axl & Zero (Rockman), Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Heathen in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooooooo-
> 
> This is kinda a drabble that turned into something way bigger.
> 
> It is now basically a story.
> 
> Enjoy me torturing one of my favorites characters as revenge.
> 
> First chapter's short because I want to set up the world without throwing out my motivation to actually write more.

Steam hissed from the capsule, leaving a rapidly dissipating cloud of white around the reploid inside as he stepped free from its containment a few seconds after the glass opened. The first steps were wobbly, threatening to bring the navy blue new-gen crashing to the floor, but the two pairs of arms from his closest friends wrapped around his shoulders as he staggered towards them.

Behind them, doctors of the human and reploid variety were awed by a writhing lavender mass about a foot across in a glass tube, lashing out against the magnetic suspension holding it in place as the scientists tested the integrity of the glass holding it. The Data-Creature couldn’t break free of the force locking it inside, and unable to make noise with no speakers or vocal output, it was a rather pathetic display of it trying to appear threatening.

“H-holy shit… that f-feels so much better…” Axl wheezes out after a moment of recalibration, managing to stand by himself, and X and Zero let go of his arms.

“We’re just glad you’re all right, kid. You were in a coma for so long, we knew something was wrong…” The red Maverick Hunter sighs, his voice almost uncharacteristically concerned.

X nodded his head in agreement. “Whatever Lumine did to you to implant his DNA did some pretty bad damage. I’m just glad we caught on to what was happening so quickly.”

“I’m n-not too worried about physical damage… I feel pretty scrambled yet. Damn it...” The new-gen groaned, shaking his head as if it would help his system snap itself back into its stable parameters.

At the mention of the former director of the Jakob Project, they turned to the crowd of researchers surrounding the capsule. The code inside, a DNA soul to be exact, was acting erratically, almost as if it had sensed- or seen- the three Maverick Hunter’s gazes on it. Axl huffed as he- somehow- managed to stand on his own, the researchers quieting down and parting a way for him to limp over to the capsule. X and Zero followed, carefully watching the younger Hunter to ensure he didn’t collapse again and stood just behind him as the New-Gen glared at the DNA soul contained inside the glass. A few seconds of tense silence came before anything happened.

It was a small action, really. A sigh, full of pity. It came from Axl, the person that was the least expected to express pity for someone like Lumine, who could have utterly destroyed him and taken his body. It was only pure luck he was still alive, yet he openly pitied the former director. It got a shock out of X and Zero at least. Even more so when the New Gen turned away from the tank, walking away with a saddened expression. X and Zero blinked in confusion, Axl walking towards the lab’s exit. It certainly wasn’t the reaction they expected, considering the New-Gen had been a literal parasite on the Hunter. But they supposed Axl was allowed to have some pity for the Maverick. Given his new circumstances, Lumine presented little to no threat to them, and Axl had meant well when he approached what had seemingly been his corpse.

So they too left the room, leaving the restrained DNA soul and the researchers behind them. The two of them… really didn’t care what happened to the Maverick known as Lumine. Their anger was still fresh for him, even if Axl turned out fine. It didn’t help that the mass of violet energy still writhed with rage. What none of them knew was that the Maverick would very soon be subject to more torment than they could ever imagine.


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punished for his crimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is kinda...
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, look, descriptions of torture. No like, no read.
> 
> okay?
> 
> okay.

Now, if he had expected something extreme like this from the Hunters, Lumine would have probably had… Well, not less of a problem. But he would be one to talk it he said that he disagreed with extremist tactics. Mavericism is considered extremism. He was a maverick, in their terms. To them, he was an extremist.

However, the Jakob Director did not consider the Maverick Hunters extremists in any sense.

They were defenders of Humanity and the peace between them and Reploids. Why should he have worried?

He quickly realized he underestimated the corruption that could occur when people with a scalpel were given free rein.

It started fine. Supervised under X or Zero frequently, they monitored Lumine’s activity closely while exterior experimentation and examination were undergone. Perhaps they too believed that nothing extreme would occur.

Idiots. They are too trusting of the scientists they hire.

No one is a perfect angel. Lumine was as close as they got, and they acted like he was to blame for all their nonsensical problems.

So after feeling assured that there was nothing wrong with leaving the scientists alone with the ‘pretty little soul’, true hell began.

He was sure they thought he couldn’t feel it, because of the magnetic suspension holding him in place.

That, and they thought he was being dramatic when they began cutting him open until the agony was too much to move.

He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t thrash and escape. He was helpless to the blade guided ‘in the name of Reploid Science’. He couldn’t tell where exactly the pain was coming from, especially after he stopped paying attention to it, but he had no body to describe it. It was just open scars, unable to bleed, unable to cry. Just an ugly, shapeless mass of data dissected by laser point needles, then reconstructed messily when they were finished. To them, it made no difference. He was like a frog to them, entertaining to watch squirm when they sent electricity through the nervous system, or in this case, inject foreign code to see how he reacted. It was like a drug. Sometimes it dulled the pain to the point where he felt himself slipping away into shut down, others it made him feel like he was on fire, freshening the pain of the dissection.

When he began not responding to their liking, they gave up on their games and stowed away whatever sick data they collected watching the maverick DNA soul react to ‘treatments’. Then, they began constructing from that understanding.

What it was, he wasn’t entirely sure until he had managed to delete enough of the foreign code to be entirely conscious of his surroundings again. Because they had dug around inside both his physical and cyber body, he was horrified at what they had made.

The pod that Axl had the data removed contained a lanky form, the skeleton of the most basically designed reploid Lumine had ever seen. And its face…

It was his face…

It was for him…

In making a compatible body with his soul, they could continue, and he felt faint.

It would never end...


End file.
